A Trip to the OBGYN
by tcrowe
Summary: Return of the Grissom Clan. 2nd story in the TRIP Series. Takes place the same night of the events of “A Trip to the Dentist”
1. Chapter 1: Revealing the Good News

A Trip to the OB/GYN

Summary: Return of the Grissom Clan. 2nd story in the TRIP Series. Takes place the same night of the events of "A Trip to the Dentist"

Title: A Trip to the OB/GYN

Author: tcrowe

Pairing: Sara/Gil

Genre: Romance/Humour

Rating: T

A/N: Thoughts will be done in _**Bold Italic**._Signing will be shown as /Calm down/

**Chapter One: Revealing the Good News**

Sara kept looking at her watch. He was already an hour late. Since Aaron had been born Gil had worked fewer overtime hours. He enjoyed spending as much time as possible with his family.

Gil still kept up with his swimming which kept him trim. Sara liked that a lot; she also liked the energy he had. Once she talked to him tonite he would realize how much he would need it.

He had talked recently about introducing Aaron to water. He was nearly 3 and his father often brought him along when he went to help coach the women's team at the deaf college.

For some reason, the toddler played no tricks on the women on the swim team; little Aaron Grissom reveled in the attention he received and the women had even gotten Aaron a little t-shirt that said "Assistant Assistant Swim Coach" on the front and had his name printed on the back with the school logo. They lavished the attention on the toddler they wished they could lavish on their coach.

**_Aaron is just like his dad. Loves beautiful women. Loves smart women. Just loves all kinds of women! _**She thought. **_She wasn't jealous of Gil though because he comes home to me every night. But where was he tonight? _**She began to worry just a little bit.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Dr. Gilbert Aaron Grissom walked through the front door. "Hi, honey." Gil said as he leaned over the couch and kissed her on the head.

"Bugs?" Sara queried.

"Tons of bugs" he replied. "Bugs and Ecklie. Sorry for being late. Every time I am on the news he gets a bug up his ass about me and tries to make my life miserable." Gil said as he vaulted the couch and landed softly next to her on the couch. "But I know you are here and I just get wait to get here and bug you…and…other…" The words came out interspersed with kisses to Sara's forehead, her eyes and her lips.

"Gil, I need to talk to you. Ok?"

Gil paused in his onslaught of her lips, leaned back and cocked on eyebrow as he studied her face. "Am I going to be upset? Has Aaron done something to the mailman again or the neighbors or…"

"Shhh, Gil. I think this is very good news. At least I hope so."

"And this news is…"

"Okay. Now, Gil, quiet until I finish ok…First, I received a letter from Reader's Digest. They want me to do a series on **The Care & Feeding of 2 Bug-Obsessed Men** and sent me an advance check of $2000. Of course we will have to talk about it. But it leads to my second bit of news. Gil, I'm pregnant."

Gil looked up from the check and stammered, "You're preg…nant?"

"Well that's what the stick said," Sara remarked as she showed Gil the stick. "I made an appt with the obstetrician for day after tomorrow at 10 a.m. Can you make it?"

Gil was still digesting Sara's 2nd bit of news and still smiling like a village idiot. "I'm going to be a dad again? We're going to have another child?"

"Yes Gil. Now can you be at the appt?"

"Yes, I can make that appt. I'm going to be a dad again." He picked Sara up in his arms and spun her around and around. "Another Grissom comes into this world" he practically roared waking up Aaron in his bedroom.

"Daddy, daddy. What goin' on?"

"Aaron you are going to have a little brother or sister."

Aaron Grissom jumped up and down screaming "Brothers…brothers."

"Gil, put me down. Aaron, you might have a little sister. We don't know yet."

"Have brothers…new brothers."

**_I wonder_** Sara thought. **_Does he know something I don't?_**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Too Much Happiness?

A Trip to the OB/GYN 2?

Summary: Return of the Grissom Clan. 2nd story in the TRIP Series. The Day After

Title: A Trip to the OB/GYN

Author: tcrowe

Pairing: Sara/Gil

Genre: Romance/Humour

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Thoughts will be done in _**Bold Italic**._Signing will be shown as /Calm down/

**Chapter Two: Too Much Happiness?**

Gil spent the rest of day kissing his son Aaron on the head and cuddling with Sara. When Aaron fell asleep again, he put him back to bed and returned to the couch. He wrapped Sara in his arms again.

"Sara, I can hardly wrap my mind around it. Another child…"

"Well, Gil it was all that great sex we had after the Cicada Fiasco. Your little soldiers are much too good at storming the ramparts."

"But such beautiful ramparts…" He moved his hands protectively over Sara's abdomen. "My second son…"

"Gil, honey it could be a girl. Fifty-fifty chance…"

"No it will be a boy…boys run in my family. I told you that before Aaron's birth."

"Well Bugman you need some sleep…let's go to bed…to sleep. We are both tired," with that Sara pulled Gil up from the couch and into the bedroom.

**00000000 4 Hours before Graveyard 0000000**

"Gil…time to get up…Gil…"

"No…I want to stay home with you and Aaron…I'll call in sick."

"Doctor Gilbert Aaron Grissom…You will get up and get ready for work and don't be late for the appt tomorrow. 10 A.M. Ok? NOW"

"Ok I'm getting up…Take a shower with me?"

"Gil…Shower…alone!"

As Gil was taking his shower he tried to picture what his son would look like. **_Probably look like Aaron and me. _**In truth, he really was hoping for a little girl that could be the image of Sara; but realistically he was sure it would be a boy. **_Girls marry Grissoms; they are not born into our family._** He toweled off and walked back into the bedroom; Sara had laid his clothes for the day on the bed. He saw she had also laid out a dressier shirt and slacks for the appt later. He sighed. **_Sara takes such good care of me…God I love her so. _**

Gil finished dressing and walked out to the kitchen to have a meal with Sara and Aaron. "Hi, little man…remember when Mommy goes to the doctor today…No Bugs!" Gil kissed Aaron on the top of his head. "Finish your sandwich"

"Ok, Daddy"

Gil then wrapped his arms around Sara and kissed the top of her head, her neck and her lips. "Gil if you keep that up; you are going to be late. Finish your eggs and get a move on…Remember no bugs goes for you too…and if you go into work smiling like that everyone will know something is up…I would like to keep it quiet for a while…Ok?"

"Ok…I'll put on my Gruesome Grissom face…I'll think of Ecklie…" as Gil proceeded to do his best Ecklie impression. Sara almost choked on a mouthful of eggs and Aaron began giggling crying: "Ickie, ickie…"

"Gil, pick us up here nine-thirty sharp…and Aaron proof the car before we go…" Sara kissed him goodbye. "Now go."

"Yes, honey…I know when I'm not wanted." As he turned to go out the door, Sara firmly swatted his butt and when he turned she planted a hard kiss on his lips. **_God I love that ass. _**Sara thought.

**_God I love it when she swats me on the ass, _**he thought when he went out the door and got into his Denali and drove towards the lab.

**0000000 At CSI Laboratory 0000000**

Gil somehow managed to get to the lab without incident. His mind was totally preoccupied with the thought of his child to come. If Sara's smile was megawatt; tonight Gil's face was lit by a gigawatt goofy grin.

"Good evening, Dr. Grissom…Dr. Grissom your messages…Dr. Grissom!" Susan the front desk receptionist had to chase Gil halfway down the hall. "Huh, oh Susan…Messages right," Gil held out his hand and Susan put them in his hand and he stuffed them in his pocket. **_Very strange._** Susan thought as she walked back to the reception area. **_What a goofy look on his face. He's even more absentminded than usual._**

Gil managed to get to his office while only bumping into one wall. He put his briefcase down, dropped his jacket on the floor and sat down behind his desk. Instead, of looking at his messages so he could figure out who would do what tonight; Gil put his head in his hands, sighed and continued to think about son of Grissom the sequel.

**0000000 The Break Room 0000000**

Swing shift was overlapping with Graveyard this month. Next month Graveyard would overlap Days. A lot of CSIs had left since Ecklie's promotion to ALD. All shifts were shorthanded as the budget fight continued for the new hires to replace the departed.

"Sara's still off tonight, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she'll be back tomorrow." Warrick said. "Hey, Greg…Where's Grissom?"

"I think he's in his office. Susan said he looked very goofy and distracted tonight…her words not mine."

"I'll go see what is going on." Warrick said as he rose and left the break room.

Warrick walked to Grissom's office. He knocked. No answer. He knocked a little harder. No answer. So he opened the door and walked in and saw Griss with his head in his hands with a lopsided smile on his face. If it hadn't been Grissom Warrick would swear the guy was stoned on marijuana. "Griss…Grissom…assignments?"

"Hmmm…Warrick did you need something? Oh…assignments…here"

"Griss…Break room…handing out assignments…you're the supervisor."

"Oh yes…Be right there…" he signed the goofy grin still plastered on his face.

Warrick left Grissom's office and made his way back to the break room. "Griss is definitely on something…he hasn't acted this way since…" Warrick's eyes lit up. "Since he found out about GC…"

"No way!" Nick laughed. "Do you think Sara is expecting again?" Nick seemed quite pleased with the idea.

Greg jumped up. "Pool…pool. Bets are boy or girl with birth date. Twins? When Sara and Gil will make the announcement…birth date of next Grissom…Eye color…"

All the CSIs all sat down quickly as they heard the sound of Grissom's peculiar shuffle come down the hallway.

"Warrick and Greg take the multiple 419s at the Tangier…Nick solo at convenience store robbery…Sofia…where's Sofia?"

"She was involved in a small TA on the way into work. She will be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Ok…I'll leave the two trick rolls at the front desk for her and I'll take the decomp in the dumpster in Henderson…Let's go process."

Nick, Greg and Warrick all looked surprised. **_Grissom volunteered for a decomp…Sara is definitely expecting._** The group all thought at the same time with a group chuckle.

**00000 In the locker room shower at the end of shift 00000**

The decomp had been particularly ripe and it certainly didn't help that Grissom had fallen into the dumpster with the body not once but twice. So here he was in the shower scrubbing his skin raw with lemons. He had a little over an hour and a half to finish deodorizing himself, get dressed, Aaron proof the SUV, dump his odiferous clothes in the garage at the townhouse, pick up Sara and Aaron and get to the obstetrician.

**0000000 At the Grissom townhouse 0000000**

With less than an hour to go before Gil picked them up for Sara's appt it was time to get Aaron ready to go. "Aaron…time to get ready"

Next to the front door were four wicker baskets labeled **Dad's No Nos**, **Mom's No Nos**, **Aaron's No Nos** and **OK Stuff**. "Ok Aaron…pockets." Starting from the top Aaron showed her his Chicago Cubs hat. **_Nothing in the hat or under the band._** Sara thought as she inspected it and put it in the OK Stuff. _**Top right pocket in his Chicago Cubs jersey.** **Paper clips, clump of dirt, Kleenex and 10 bug trading cards from the Disney movie "A Bug's Life".**_ Sara put the dirt in **Aaron's No Nos** basket and put the rest in the **OK Stuff **basket with the Chicago Cubs cap. **_Top left pocket. Lego bricks, plastic bugs, army men, dead worms?_** Sara put the everything except the dead worms in the **OK Stuff** basket. "Aaron dead worms…why didn't you get rid of these when you came back from fishing with your dad?"

"Mommy, these are for Sadie…she's eating for twenty…now."

"Aaron James Grissom…didn't daddy say no bugs…didn't I say no bugs…where's Sadie…which pocket?"

"Mommy, Sadie not bug…Daddy said arthro…"

"An arthropod." Sadie was Aaron's new sting less scorpion a new popular mutation of the Emperor Scorpion; and apparently Sadie was expecting. **_1...2…3…4…5…Gil I hope your life insurance is paid up…6…7…8…9. Just what we need more scorpions._**

"Aaron don't move…take Sadie out of your pocket." Sara went into the kitchen and got a large refrigerator dish and then put Sadie and the dead worms in the dish and went back into Aaron's room and put Sadie back into her terrarium with 1 worm.

The rest of the worms she left in the refrigerator dish and snapped the lid on. **_Mmm…better do a bed check. Sadie check…Two hissing cockroaches check…One large preying mantis…George the garter snake…missing._**

"Aaron…where's George?"

"In my other pocket Mommy…I'm coming."

Aaron came back into his bedroom and put George in his terrarium. "Mommy…George not bug either…reptile."

"11…12…13…14…Aaron, before appts, school, shopping trips…no living things in pockets…no dead things in the pockets…no things that are about to be born in the pockets…Ok? My little bugman…" She kissed Aaron and the two walked back out to the living room. The rest of the search was uneventful. Aaron's back pockets of his cargo pants contained a "A Field Guide to Spiders"…a deck of playing cards…and fifty Chicago Cubs trading cards.

Sara gave him back the items from the **OK Stuff** basket and put his cap on his head. "Ready?"

"Yes…Mommy."

Gil walked through the door from the garage at that moment, walked over to his wife and kissed her hard on the lips. "Pay back for this morning"

Aaron giggled as he made kissing sounds with his lips. Gil reached over, grabbed his son planted one on his forehead and said, "So how much contraband did Mommy find?"

"Con…con…" Aaron struggled with this new word.

"How many No…Nos, little man. The word is con…tra…band, Aaron." He looked over at Sara. "Everyone ready?"

"Gil we will have a private talk about pregnant scorpions, later. We have to hurry or we will be late…you get the little bugman."

"Oh boy, Aaron…I think we are in trouble." He picked Aaron up and followed Sara into the garage. Once everyone was buckled up, Gil pulled the Denali out of the garage and began the drive to medical offices.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: How Many…

A Trip to the OB/GYN 3?

Summary: Return of the Grissom Clan. 2nd story in the TRIP Series.

The appt at the doctor's office and what the doctor reveals.

Title: A Trip to the OB/GYN

Author: tcrowe

Pairing: Sara/Gil

Genre: Romance/Humour

Rating: PG-13 or T

A/N: Thoughts will be done in _**Bold Italic**._Signing will be shown as/Calm down/

Chapter 3: How Many…

Sara's obstetrician and gynecologist were on the same floor, the third floor in office #319. Aaron was holding tightly to his daddy's hand as they walked into the reception area. "Daddy, do we haf to go in? Don't like doctor." Aaron's voice was trembling.

"Hey, Aaron we're keeping Mommy company. We came to find out about the baby, ok? You can sit with me."

"Oh yes my brothers."

Sara had gone to receptionist to check in while Gil continued talking to his son.

Gil was about to tell him again that they didn't know yet whether the new baby would be a boy or a girl when Aaron, now close enough to his father to smell him…"Daddy decomp…bugs…lemons."

"Shhh…Aaron…shhh. If mommy finds out, daddy will be in trouble."

"Aaron, is something wrong? Gil did Aaron say something about lemons?"

By now Gil had his hand clamped over Aaron's mouth. "Gil. What did you do at work today?" Sara was now leaning over the seated Grissom who was holding on to his extremely wiggly son. The lemon smell with that slight other order was very apparent now.

"Ah…ah…well there was a …" Gil chose that moment to remove his hand from Aaron's mouth to tug nervously at his collar. Aaron blurted it out "DECOMP…BUGS…LEMONS!"

The other women and their partners started laughing; Gil blushed a deep crimson and Sara looked exasperated. But before she could say anything, the receptionist called them into the doctor's office.

"Good morning, Sara, Gil and Aaron. So I guess you're here to confirm your home pregnancy test. How far along do you think you might be?"

"At least six weeks I think Michelle. It could be a little longer. Is it too soon for a sonogram?"

"Well, let's take some blood first and do a little checkup. So how is Aaron?"

"More like his Dad everyday, he is picking up Gil's bad habits as well as good. My colleagues call him GC for short; Grissom's Clone. Both Gil and I hope it will be a girl this time. But Aaron is convinced that he will have brothers. Not a brother. He is very adamant about brothers."

"Now that is interesting." The tech brought the blood results back. "Yes Gil, Sara. You are having another child. Let's do an ultrasound. I am going to do extra tests this time around Sara because of your age." Dr. Michelle Lee spread the ultrasound gel on Sara's stomach and began to look at the monitor.

She had earphones on to listen for the heartbeat. As she listened she frowned. **_Something doesn't sound right; the fetus seems small and malformed oh no. Poor Gil. Poor Sara._** "Ah Gil Sara I want to do some other ultrasound tests. I want to do a lateral ultrasound and maybe a 3D ultrasound. Please wait here. I need some to get something."

Gil and Sara looked very worried now. Aaron looked up at his parents and didn't quite understand why they were unhappy. Gil put Aaron down and walked over to hold Sara's hand. He leaned down and kissed her. "Sara, honey, it will be alright…Probably just an equipment malfunction."

"Oh, Gil. I am getting older. Maybe something is wrong with the baby." Her eyes began to glisten with tears. The audio sensor was still attached to Sara's abdomen. Aaron had begun creeping toward the ultrasound machine. He studied it for a minute and reached up and flipped the switch next to what appeared to be a volume control.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of a most peculiar heartbeat which at times seemed strangely amplified and at other times seemed to have too many irregular beats.

Sara and Gil grew alarmed at the sound but Aaron listened with such concentration and focus that both Gil and Sara began to look at his face. He tongue was sticking out partway in that same particular way of his father's when he was concentrating on a puzzle. When Dr. Lee came back into the room with a new larger ultrasound machine and a tech Aaron's face broke into the most delightful grin and he began clapping his hands and doing his little 'I got the answer' jig.

But before his parents could find out what puzzle he solved, Dr. Lee flipped off the switch and began to speak. "Gil and Sara, this is our new 3D sonogram. Frankly, there seems to be an anomaly with the other machine. I need greater resolution to determine what's going on. I can see you are worried except for Aaron. He seems quite delighted about something. Now let's hook you up."

There were several more sensors to attach to Sara's abdomen. A few minutes wait and a color picture of the inside of Sara's uterus stabilized on the screen of the new ultrasound. After some adjustments, a slight smile appeared on Dr. Lee's face.

"Aaron I think you already know what I've just discovered." She bent over and whispered in his ear, "Now don't show your parents but show me with your fingers how many." Aaron giggled as he held up his fingers.

"Sara and Gil, your son has remarkable hearing. I think I should have him on my staff. Now let me show you something." Then Dr. Lee turned the monitor so that it faced the Grissoms. The image was so much clearer than that of the older machine, it was remarkable. "So Aaron, how many?"

"Three brothers…Three brothers…" He squealed.

"Triplets, Michelle" Sara was shocked. "Three…"

"Of course it is much too early to tell the sex but Aaron is correct about the number. He has a very good ear. Remarkable."

At that moment three heads swiveled towards the sound of a large thud.

Michelle hurriedly removed the sensors from Sara's abdomen and let her get up. She rushed over to Gil. Dr. Lee brought over some smelling salts.

"Gil, Gil sweetheart." She began gently slapping his cheeks and rubbing his hands. But Dr. Gilbert Aaron Grissom was down for the count. Dr Lee called the technician over and they managed to maneuver Gil onto the examining table which had been lowered slightly.

Dr. Lee checked him out and aside from a small bump on his forehead. He seemed ok. She didn't think it was a concussion. "Sara, I think Gil has just had an anxiety attack. Does this happen often?"

"No the last time was when he found out about Aaron." Sara smiled. **_Look who is having a case of nerves. My strong stalwart husband. But triplets…we are going to have to get a bigger house…Three of everything…Now four kids to put through college. _**She continued to stroke Gil's hand with her own when she felt a small hand tugging on her sleeve.

"Oh Aaron what's wrong?"

"Is Daddy ok? Isn't he happy with new brothers?"

"Well Aaron I think it just a bit overwhelming, too much for your Daddy. You know how much he cares about everything…this is just too much happiness. Do you understand?"

Aaron tilted his head first one way then the other. "Not sure but we take care of Daddy, right."

"Yes my little bugman we will take of our big bugman…Come on Gil wake up…" **_Mmmm…I know what._** She kissed him hard on the lips. Gil's eyelids began to flutter. "Sara…what happened."

"Gil, we are going to have triplets…Gil don't you dare faint on me again. Come on we got to get home and get ready for work. Jenny will be at the house in a couple of hours. I'll drive tonight." With that Sara, Dr. Lee, the tech and Aaron helped Gil sit up and get on his feet.

"Thank you Michelle. Really Gil is happy; he's having a problem adjusting to the news."

"I think the beginning can be very hard on the fathers." Then lowering her voice several decibels she whispered to Sara, "The color sonograms are in the envelope."

"Thank you, Michelle. Thank you." With a final hug the Grissoms joined ranks and with the help of the tech managed to get Gil into the elevator, out to the parking garage and into the shotgun seat of the Denali. Sara buckled Aaron into his car seat, thanked the tech who handed her a small bucket just in case he said. Sara buckled up and drove out of the parking garage towards their home.

**00000 Two Hours Later at the Grissom Townhouse 00000**

"Gil, are you going to be alright to go to work tonight?" Sara asked as she finished brushing her hair. She had made him take an extended shower with more deodorizing lemons.

At least three times she thought he would loose it. She finally just disrobed and got into the shower and talked soothingly to him and helped him scrub and then toweled him off. She had already brought a clean change of clothes into the bathroom. She showered quickly while he sat with his head in his hands on the toilet seat. "Gil, honey. Do you want me to call in sick for you?"

"No Sara. I'll bring my bucket. I'll just do paperwork tonight. Ok? Better bring the smelling salts though."

There was a quiet knock at the door of the bathroom. "Daddy Mommy. I think Jenny is here."

"Ok Aaron we will be right out…ready Gil"

Gil took a deep breath. "Yeah let's go."

As Gil got the rest of his stuff from the **OK Stuff **basket.

"Hi Dr. and Mrs. Grissom…I understand-" Sara quickly shook her head. "I'll explain later. We should be home at the usual time. We will call if plans change, Ok."

"Bye Aaron," Sara poked Gil in the ribs, "Say goodbye to your son, Gil"

"Bye little man." Gil walked out to the garage and got in the shotgun seat.

"Gil, you have everything."

"Yes Sara, I'm all set." He even waived his little bucket for Sara. "Let's go."

**00000 The Break Room at the Lab 00000**

All members of both the Swing and Graveyard shifts were present tonight. Susan had alerted them that the Grissoms had picked up the assignments and were headed towards the break room. They all knew that Sara had gone to the obstetrician this morning. They wanted to know…America wanted to know the results.

Gil stepped through the door his hand joined with Sara's. **_Full complement tonight._** Gil thought.

Gil gathered himself and began. "No use putting this off. Sara and I went to the obstetrician this morning. Yes we are expecting and we are going to have trip…" Sara saw that Gil's eyes were beginning to roll back…"Nick, Warrick help me. Let's put him on the sofa." The three of them managed to keep Gil from collapsing and hitting his head on the break room table.

"Gil's been a little…anxious since we found out the news this morning. Yes we are expecting and we are going to have triplets." A soft whomp signified that Gil had passed out on the sofa.

Suddenly, the room exploded in shouts of congratulations and laughter. **_How is Gil going to get through the next seven months?_** Sara thought. **_With plenty of smelling salts I guess._** She started rubbing Gil's back soothingly. **_With plenty of smelling salts…_**

TBC


End file.
